Mystic Slave
by Kd Zeal
Summary: OC. Lyn is a slave about 13-15 yrs. befor the start of the game. Will continue to game's end, hopefully without changing it. Chapter Fourteen up, with an important note.
1. Beginings

A/N: *sigh* Don't own CT. BUT...! Lyn, Shanda and Crabby are mine!!! Muahahaha!! Er...is that a good thing?  
  
The Mystics attacked at dawn, a favorite time for surprise attacks throughout history. They weren't a large group, mainly Hench and a few Grimalkin, with a smattering of Free Lancers. But then, it was a very tiny town, barely a dozen houses huddled together, and with most of the fighting men in the army, there really wasn't anyone to give much resistance to the Mystics. Half a dozen boys who weren't old enough to join the army tried to stop the Mystics, but the Hench alone were quite able to handle them. No one else was foolish enough to fight, and the Grimalkin and Free Lancers caught those who ran. Before the sun was fully up, the town had been looted and torched, and the people were en route to the magic cave, and thence to Magus' castle.  
  
The trip was hard, and fast, the Mystics pushing the prisoners hard, eager to leave the human lands. As the sun went down, the last of the group exited from the magic cave, and by moonrise the new slaves were in the pens, waiting to be assigned jobs, and still in shock from the speed of it all.  
  
The next day there was a large crowd around the slave pens, different overseers eager to get first choice from the slim pickings. "Hey, d'ya gotta kill off all the boys? I need some strong slaves, not just weak women!" a blue Flunky called, disgruntled.  
  
"Forget that, at least the women can cook! Or do you prefer field rations all the time?" a green Imp shouted back. "Oi, you!" she called to the slaves. "Can any y'all cook well? It's for the Generals, mind, and if you can't cook, you'll live to regret lying to me!" There was a long pause, then two of the women raised their hands, a mother and daughter. Both looked exhausted, brown eyes shadowed, brown hair dusty and limp. The slave master separated them from the rest, and the green imp walked over to inspect them. "Hum, yes…yes… Need a bit of a clean up, but you'll do. Follow me, and don't try wandering off!" She waddled toward the castle, and the women numbly followed. "Right, I'll get you a quick shower and breakfast, then you can go to the kitchens and start working on lunch. You can call me Crabapple, or Crabby for short. Who're you?"  
  
"I'm Shanda, and my daughter is Lyn," the older woman answered in a low tone.  
  
"Right then." Crabby turned and looked them over again, quickly, then headed off again. "She'll serve, you stay in the kitchen and do the main cooking, Shanda."  
  
After a short, cold shower, a change of clothes, and some bread and cheese, the two women were brought to the kitchen, where Crabby soon set them to work, slicing last night's turkey and making plates of bread, cheese and meat. As soon as the plates were done, Crabby sent Lyn to serve with quick, hissed instructions.   
  
Nervously, Lyn entered the dinning room, three plates balanced uneasily in her hands. The room was smaller than she'd expected, with only one table. The three generals were already there, and they didn't look too pleased.  
  
"So you're saying that a raid on Porre is out?" the pink-haired woman asked, sounding rather disgruntled. "But why, Ozzie? I could do it easily! Just-"  
  
The fat green imp interrupted her. "I said 'NO' Flea. Can't you understand? It's too risky."  
  
"I agree, Flea. Anyway, we just took Allgetty. See?" the bald, purple Mystic said, pinching Lyn, who yelped and spilled the plates she was holding right into Flea's lap.  
  
Flea jumped up and back, startled, as the bread, meat and cheese tumbled onto her, then she turned a murderous look on Lyn, who was quickly released by the purple guy. "Why you miserable human! How dare you drop food on me!?" Flea shrieked, gathering magical energy.  
  
"I-I didn't mean to! He pinched me!" Lyn defended.  
  
"Trying to blame Slash for your own mistake? That is unforgivable. I was just going to teach you a lesson, but now…" The Mystic smiled cruelly. "Now, I get to have some real fun."  
  
Lyn wasn't sure what the woman meant, but she was sure it wouldn't be nice. It seemed a little too late to apologize, though, and running sounded even worse. So she did neither, instead standing straight-backed, waiting for whatever was coming. Flea loosed a bolt of black lightning, the crackling energies engulfing the human girl and pulling a tortured scream from her throat, which stopped abruptly. Satisfied, Flea cut the spell, smiling. Her smile quickly turned to a gasp of disbelief. The bolt had not killed Lyn as intended, charring her to oblivion. She was unconscious, but appeared otherwise unharmed. Shocked, Flea walked over to the girl and kicked her, then knelt to examine her. Disbelief multiplied itself on her face, and she reached for a container on her belt.  
  
"I don't believe it! I've never seen any such thing…! If she can just be trained…" the magician muttered under her breath, pouring the contents of the bottle down Lyn's throat.  
  
Ozzie and Slash watched in amazement, never having seen such humane behavior from Flea before. "Yo Flea, what are you doing? I though you wanted to kill her? What's with the potion?" Slash queried.  
  
Flea ignored him, patting Lyn's cheeks and feeling her pulse. "BOY! Boy, don't just stand there! Get her to the small room in my quarters, and stay near her until she awakes. You know how to alert me when she does." As the Mystic spoke, a young, blue-haired man emerged from the shadows and lifted the girl.  
  
"Yes, Lady," he murmured as he turned away. He swiftly followed Flea's orders, having to search a bit to find the room she had specified. There was already a narrow bed in the room, and the man placed Lyn upon it, seeming not to notice the filth of the bed, nor the narrow confines of the room. Having no place else to sit, he then perched uncertainly on the end of the bed, glad that Lyn was shorter than the bed.  
  
***  
  
Lyn's sleep was restless and tormented by nightmares. She woke with a start and found the young man still sitting on her bed. "You're up," he noted "Give me a moment." His red eyes unfocused and she could feel his attention going elsewhere. Lyn was silent as she looked around the very bare room. There wasn't anything to see beyond exposed stone walls and the young man. Finally she was unable to contain her curiosity.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
The man's eyes snapped back into focus, and she could feel the weight of his attention. He sighed slightly, then explained, "Flea tried to kill you, but somehow you survived. I think she's decided to take possession of you, to train you. She should be in soon."  
  
Lyn blinked a few times trying to assimilate the information. "So who are you? And where am I now?"  
  
"You're in Flea's rooms, off the main foyer. Here's some advice; keep quiet and keep your eyes open. The more you can learn that they don't teach you, the better off you'll be."  
  
"But…who are you? I'm Lyn. There: I've told you my name. Now you tell me yours," she pressed.  
  
The man's eyes flashed, and he smirked a little. "Things don't work like that here, Lyn. And you'll be lucky to keep that name. Still…" He trailed off, and when he spoke again his voice and manner were gentler. "Let us make an agreement. I shall keep your name, and you keep mine. That way who we are now cannot be wholly forgotten, no matter how they try. My name is Janus, though I suggest you not name me where they can hear. They seem not to like it."  
  
Lyn nodded, brown eyes wide. "I-I think I understand. But-" She was cut off as the door opened violently and Flea strode in.  
  
"Leave," she ordered. Janus bowed slightly and left, though Flea seemed not to notice. "So, girl… What am I to do with you? First you dump food all over me, and then you survive my black lightening, AND recover in far less time than an untrained human has any right to. I can leave you alive, or have some fun killing you slowly…but you'd probably prefer living…" She stopped and waited, finally seeming to get slightly annoyed. "Well…? What do you say, girl?"  
  
"I-I'd kinda like to live…" Lyn stuttered, frightened of saying the wrong thing to the Mystic general.  
  
Flea raised a brow. "Oh really? You like the idea of staying alive?" Lyn nodded mutely. "Then get out of that bed and give me a reason not to kill you!" she commanded, glaring at the human girl.  
  
Lyn struggled to sit up, but fell back in exhaustion. Flea continued to glare as Lyn tried again, and again, until finally she had achieved a semi-vertical position. Taking a few moments to catch her breath caused the wizard's eyes to narrow, and Lyn quickly forced herself to a standing position. She swayed on her feet for a moment and then collapsed landing on the floor and scrapping herself on the bed. Flea sighed and rolled her eyes, looking heavenward.  
  
"That all you got, girl? Oh well, it's time for me to get my beauty sleep anyway. You get off easy." Flea walked out and found Janus waiting, as she had mentally ordered him. She jerked her head back toward the room and went into her own room.  
  
Lyn was starting to pull herself up when Janus came in. "Good job," he commented, picking her up and laying her in the bed without difficulty. "I think you actually managed to impress her."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Lyn asked incredulously, after she got over the shock of suddenly being deposited in her bed.  
  
"Because she didn't chew you out," the man replied, nearly smiling. "Also, she's letting you go to sleep before sunset. Take advantage of the luxury; tomorrow is going to be a very hard day. I have to go now; I still have work to do." Janus turned and left, leaving Lyn to ponder the day and her likely fate until she fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Hi all! I know where I want to go with this story, I just need somebody to yell at me to finish! *hint hint* One question though...is this a Mary Sue?? Lyn will be the main chara, but she does NOT have it easy! And I plan not the change the game unless I truely have to. And no romance for Lyn unless you want it! You'll have to tell me! Anyway, this is Kd Zeal, signing off for now! 


	2. What the Future Holds

A/N Sorry about the delay, folks! I'm a slow writter. Had to up the rating to pg13, that's what I ment to put it at anyway... So, more notes at the end. Only own Lyn, Crab and Shanda.  
  
Morning came much quicker then Lyn would have liked. An inaudible voice rang in her head, sounding quite irritated. Get up, girl! Sleepiness fell from Lyn with surprising suddenness as she recognized the summoning voice. She sat up and look around wildly, expecting to see Flea standing over her. To her surprise, the room was empty. A sigh sounded in her mind, and she realized she hadn't truly been hearing Flea's voice at all. From your room, the door on the left. Now get over here! Thoroughly confused, Lyn followed the directions, going through an octagonal room that was sparsely furnished with a few wall hangings and a daybed in the middle. There were four doors in the room, but Lyn was too frightened to explore. She turned to her left and hesitantly opened the heavy wooden door.  
  
A heavy wooden bed with a canopy sat in the far left corner of the bedroom, with a vanity beside it. There was a wardrobe on the right side of the room, and an unlit fireplace with a fur rug before it. Flea was in the bed, sitting against some large pillows, and glaring at the unfortunate girl.  
  
"Faster, girl, faster. This is the last day I will go easy on you," the mage purred with steel in her voice. "Now, go to that wardrobe and get me my clothes." Lyn obeyed, opening the cabinet, which suddenly seemed much bigger than it looked. The human was amazed; she'd never seen so many clothes belonging to one person before. She stood bewildered, unsure as to where to even begin. Flea's razor soft voice spoke again. "Girl, your job is not to gawk. Well…for today I want my white dress, the one with the pale blue edging."  
  
Timidly, Lyn reached for the specified robe and brought it over to Flea. The wizard fluidly stood and motioned for Lyn to dress her. Lyn did, though rather clumsily. Flea grimaced unobserved, irritated by Lyn's ineptitude, and then fluidly moved to the vanity and sat down. "Now, brush my hair. I think I'll leave it down today. And hurry up; I don't want to be late for breakfast."  
  
It didn't take long to prepare Flea, and Lyn was soon following her mistress through the maze-like stone hallways of the Mystic castle. A large pair of wooden double doors momentarily blocked the hall, until Flea made an annoyed gesture with one hand and they flew open with a loud bang.  
  
"Ah, Flea. As dramatic as always. You really gotta go easier on the doors, y'know?" Ozzie greeted from the table. He looked behind the magician and nodded slightly. "So you got the girl with you, huh? What ever for, Flea?"  
  
Flea slipped into her chair and spoke to Lyn, "Girl, get me some food, and don't spill it this time. Boy, you might as well help." She took her attention from her slave, and answered Ozzie. "She might be useful. Anyway…" her voice faded as the young man pulled Lyn away.  
  
"You need to move faster," he muttered, opening the door to the kitchen. "Crab, what d'you have?"  
  
"Ah, here you are! Well, Lyn! Yer alive! How long you got?" the imp cook said, bustling over to the stoves. "Yo, Shanda! SHANDA! Get over here!"  
  
"We don't have long," Janus replied, raising his voice slightly. "Lady Flea wants food, and she's not in the best of moods." Lyn simply stood there, looking lost.  
  
"Shanda! Bring that bread!" Crabby ordered, speaking to the brown-haired human. "Sorry, the plates aren't quite done yet. Here, takes this, boy, and mind you share!" She turned and handed something to Janus, who quickly hid the item.  
  
"Lyn?? LYN!!!!!" Shanda shrieked, dropping the bread she held and running at her daughter. "Lyn!! They took you away…I thought…Oh, Lyn!" She hugged Lyn close, nearly strangling the poor girl.  
  
"M-mom?" Lyn asked. Too much had happened to her in too short a time for her to be sure about anything.  
  
Before Shanda could answer, Crabby had descended upon and separated the two women. "Back off, they don't got time for that, Shanda. Here, here's the plate, you'd better get it back out there double time." As the imp spoke, she thrust a plate at Lyn, simultaneously motioning at two others, which Janus took. "Boy, you explain it too her. Prob'ly be better…Shanda, get over and get cooking."  
  
"Come on. Lady Flea's angry enough already. Don't make it worse," Janus said, walking back out to the dinning room. Lyn gapped momentarily before following.  
  
As Lyn stepped into the main room, Flea looked up at her, sadly shaking her head. "Now, now, girl. I told you to bring me food, not to relax and take your time. What took so long, anyway?" she commented softly.  
  
"I, er…My-my mom was there," Lyn answered nearly inaudibly, placing the dish on the table in front of Flea. Unnoticed, Janus put his plates before the other two Mystics and glided to the shadows, glancing a Lyn with slight pity.  
  
The pink-haired mage smiled in a manner that could be considered friendly by those not familiar with her. "Oh, was she? How sweet…" she murmured gently. "So, I supposed you spent all your time talking to her?"  
  
Lyn realized that something wasn't quite right, but she was too new to Mystic culture to tell what was wrong. "Uh…n-no…"  
  
Flea moved suddenly and grasped Lyn's chin, forcing the brown-eyed girl to look into her own violet eyes. "That's good, girl. You have some sense at least." She released the human's chin and slowly trailed her hand down. "But still…" her hand stopped over Lyn's heart, and slowly flattened. "You must learn to quickly obey," the magician finished softly, no sound of malice in her velvet voice, as a brief flash of black flared from her hand. The spell pushed Lyn back, and she flew into the wall. "Stay there until you are needed," Flea commanded, the steel returned to her voice. Lyn obeyed the Mystic's order fearfully, finding no comfort in Janus' sympathetic grimace.  
  
Breakfast passed quickly after that, although Lyn was getting very hungry, and she wondered when she would be given time to eat. Flea finished and left, motioning for Lyn to follow, without any mention of food for her new slave, however. Disappointed and hungry, Lyn followed the mage back to her quarters.  
  
Upon entering her room, Flea turned to the right, towards the one door which Lyn had not yet been through. It led to a small library, with books on two walls, to the left and straight ahead. A round table stood just left of the room's center, with a comfortable-looking chair empty beside it. To the right, on the floor, was a large circle etched into the floor in some silvery-black substance. Flea walked to the chair and lounged in it.  
  
"Kneel, and listen to me girl," she said, sighing slightly as she waited for Lyn to comply. Once Lyn was on the floor, she continued, "There are four types of magic in this world. Fire, Lightning, Ice, and Shadow. The first three are merely elemental magic, strong enough, but not the best for attack. However, every magician must know at least one of them. If the magician wants to be really powerful, he must know at least two of the elements, if not all three, to have access to Shadow. Shadow is created by combining at least two of the elements, and is far more powerful than either of the two elements alone. You can understand that, right?"  
  
Lyn nodded, a little confused but not hopelessly so. "Fire, Lightning and Ice can be used separate, or combined for a stronger spell," she reiterated.  
  
Flea tipped her head slightly, the proceed with her lecture. "Sometimes magic is brought out under stress, and is almost always Shadow based, regardless of weather the caster knows an element or not. If trained, he can then continue to cast Shadow spells, without ever learning an elemental spell, but such a course is not recommended. Elemental spells have their use. Ice, for example, is the basis for healing spells. Also, some enemies are immune to Shadow, and it may even heal them. By starting in Shadow, though, the magician's elemental spells will be correspondingly stronger. If he can master them without spontaneously combusting. Now, can you tell me what your situation is?"  
  
"Uh…um…" Lyn floundered. She hadn't been expect that question, and hadn't even considered her position during Flea's speech. "Umm…the untrained magician using Shadow?" she took a wild guess.  
  
"I wouldn't go so far as to call you a magician, but…in essence, yes. And perhaps in time you MIGHT even earn the privilege of being called a magician. If you apply yourself, which I doubt," Flea declared. Lyn rocked back, shell-shocked. Now her future was clear.  
  
A/N Hello! Reviewer response time!  
  
Darth: yes, he was, no? What happened? I'll tell in the fic! Keep reading!!  
  
Weiila: Your review doesn't show up!! Oh well...Thanks! I'll email you later about Flea.  
  
Sarah: Unambiguouse, and I can't spell... Obviously, I am continueing. Thanks!  
  
AA Battery: Your review didn't show either! Yes, I'm continueing. I'll go as fast as I can. And your review it really confusing!  
  
Ollen70: He won't always be a slave! But the war...That has a history that will be explained. Glad you liked Algetty! And you should read The Story of Magus by ZealPropht, at www.icybrian.com 25 chapters, and Cyrus just died! And thanks for your other review, too! 


	3. A Lesson

Nope! Still don't own!  
  
"Now, come with me, girl," Flea ordered, standing and striding out of the room. Lyn hurried after her, wondering where they were going. As she followed Flea through the maze of stone hallways, Lyn heard the sharp sound of steel against steel mingled with the deep voice of the purple Mystic.  
  
"NO, boy! By Lizard, have you listened to ANYTHING I've tried to teach you?" The voice became clearer as they neared, until Flea lead Lyn through a wooden door. Janus and Slash were fighting, apparently a practice duel. With a grow, Janus charged, sword held down and to his right. As he neared his teacher, the man began swinging his blade up. Almost lazily, Slash swung his sword down, blocking Janus' slash, and then he brought his sword up and over, stopping the blade less than an inch from the young man's neck. "You don't charge aggressively enough," he commented, not even breathing heavy.  
  
"Yield," Janus snapped, waiting for the sword to move before wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
  
Slash's sword swung in, slapping the boy across the arm with the flat of the blade. "You forgot to salute," he reprimanded, demonstrating with his own sword. Janus turned red and saluted.  
  
"So, Flea, why did you bring her here?" Slash asked, sheathing his sword.  
  
Flea shrugged languidly. "I wondered if you'd consent to teach her," she replied.  
  
"Oh? And why, pray, would I want to do that?" Slash shot back, gauging Lyn with his eyes. She didn't seem too scared, mostly just stunned. It was probably worth a shot, at least.  
  
"Even a mage should know SOMETHING about fighting," Flea said, one pink brow lifting.  
  
"Humf," Slash grunted. "Boy, give her your sword, and stick around. I want you to see what she does wrong. Flea, get lost. I'll bring her back for lunch."  
  
Flea left, and Lyn nervously took the sword Janus handed her. "Go stand there," Janus whispered, motioning to where he'd been a moment ago. Lyn numbly followed his order.  
  
Slash glided to a stance opposite the human girl as she awkwardly lifted her sword. It fell naturally into a half-way decent guard position. Slash attacked at half-speed with a rather reckless overhand swing. To her credit, Lyn managed to get her sword up fast enough to block. The Mystic responded with a swooping downward side slash, which was again narrowly deflected. Lyn saw the opening, and lunged in, but she overextended herself when Slash spun away from the blade. He let her fall, resting the flat of his blade against her shoulder. She froze at the touch of cold steel at her neck. Then, to her surprise, a deep, rich chuckle filled the room, turning into surprised laughter.  
  
"When have you ever held a sword, girl?" Slash asked, still laughing happily.  
  
"Umm…er…I…haven't…er…sir…" Lyn stammered.  
  
The sword snicked into the sheath, and Slash reached a hand down to lift Lyn to her feet. "Never, you say? And don't worry about the 'sir' in this room. Sensei, if you must give me a title. In here, I am a teacher, not a slave master, and you are a student, not a slave. I remember learning to fight. Don't let your anger master you, but don't be afraid to use it, and to show it. And get off the floor, girl! I'm not going to harm you."  
  
Clumsily, Lyn allowed Slash to pull her to her feet, confused by his consideration. "Um…er…" Lyn mumbled, glancing around. "Uh, what did I miss?" she asked, finally able to put her thoughts together in a coherent manner.  
  
Slash picked her sword from the ground and put it away in the rack. "Tell you what. We'll take some time off, and I'll let you ask any questions you have. Janus, you stick around too. You can ask too, and maybe even answer. Fact, you get the first one."  
  
Janus nodded and sat down on the floor. "What you missed, Lyn, is Slash. He prefers to treat his students as people whenever he's given the chance."  
  
"But…why?" Lyn asked, slowly slumping to the floor as well. Slash had already sat down, and he decided to answer this question.  
  
"Like I said, I remember learning how to fight. It's hard enough without having to observe master/slave relationships as well. I'm training you for a battlefield. If I teach you here that your opponents are your master, then that conception will follow you into battle, and you won't be able to fight as well. And that is a terrible waste."  
  
Lyn blinked, holding back tears. "What's going on here? What's expected of me? Why? What…?" she burst out, not even sure what she was asking.  
  
Slash looked at her with real pity. "Janus, you explain. I am blind and deaf, and will be polishing my sword until you need me," he said wryly.  
  
Janus nodded. He understood that Slash was giving him tact permission to do or say nearly anything. "Lyn. Hey, Lyn. Look at me," he ordered gently. Slowly, she looked at him, pain in her eyes. "Umm…" Janus faltered; he wasn't really sure how to handle this sort of situation. Then he remembered the bag Crabby had given him. "Here. Crabapple said to share this with you, and I guess now's as good a time as any," he said, emptying the bag and evenly splitting the food it contained. "Eat. That's probably all we'll get today. Normally I'd wait until bedtime, but…" The young mage shrugged slightly, acutely aware of Slash, who continued to ignore the two humans.  
  
"Wh…what do you mean?" Lyn asked, very low.  
  
"Crab's nice; she'll usually steal some food for me, but she can't take too much, so I don't often get more than one meal."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why am I alive?"  
  
Janus sighed at that one, then decided to give her the long answer. "You shouldn't be. Lady Flea tried to kill you, but I think the attack triggered latent magic of your own." A memory flashed in his mind; a young boy, with coldly delighted Imps surrounding him… He mentally shook himself. "Apparently you impressed her. You're supposed to learn magic, and now combat."  
  
"But why?" Lyn's voice scared Janus. It was dead. He had a feeling that he wasn't answering her real question.  
  
"You're supposed to be a Mystic now, Lyn."  
  
"No. Never. I am not a…a monster like they are! Never!" she said, voice gaining strength.  
  
"Lyn…you have to be. To survive…" Janus stopped, realizing that survival was a burden for Lyn, one that she was willing to throw away.  
  
The icy look in her brown eyes as she glared and Janus confirmed his insight. "I. Will. Never. Change. I don't care! I don't want to survive, so why should I care?" she hissed.  
  
"Lyn…" Janus started to say before the girl tackled him.  
  
"SHUT UP! You're one of them!! Why should I listen to you! Just shut UP!!" she yelled, attacking him with a rage-increased strength. Janus was so stunned that he froze, the instincts Slash had worked so hard to install in him short-circuited.  
  
The Mystic himself, however, was not frozen. He glided over in a blur, plucking Lyn off Janus and slamming her into the stone wall. He held her there a minute, careful not to harm her, as she clawed and kicked.  
  
"LYN!" Slash snapped, slapping her cheek. "Don't act like this! Would your father want you to throw away your life just because you don't like it?"  
  
The attack stopped, and Lyn looked up at the tall Mystic, a red mark growing on her cheek. "My father was killed on a scouting mission," she stated.  
  
"Well then," Slash said, masking a grin, "Just think how proud he would be if you escaped and gave all our secrets to your king." He let his smile show. "Lucky for us you want to die as just another nameless slave, instead of living as a hero."  
  
"What…?" Lyn asked, confused by the swordsman's words. "Heh. No, I don't want to die," she said, a grim sneer on her face.  
  
"Oh?" Slash asked, surprise in his tone. "You were sure acting like it."  
  
"Shut up and teach me how to fight."  
  
*Shivers* Okay, that went somewhat differently then expected. Survivors guilt... Well, on to the reviewers! What, only two?? I feel so unliked! :)  
  
Weiila! Got my email? Oh, yeah. EVERYBODY! I'm using Lizard, Warrior and Magician, compleat with histories, courtesy of Weiila!!   
  
*All bow before her greatness* Thankies!!  
  
Okay, Ollen70. Wow, nice comments! No trouble reviewing you! Have anything new? And don't worry, I'll expand on magic even more. I think...  
  
And last: To all readers; feel free to email me if you want. Hey, if you're nice, I might even give you a clue about what's going to happen! And remember, review and get a free, personal answer right here, where everybody can read it! And I'll even read your stuff! Well, later! Kd Zeal, signing off! 


	4. A Day in the Life of

A/N No, I STILL don't own! Except Lyn and Crabby!!! Yay!!  
  
Lyn woke to silence, too early in the morning for Flea to call her. The girl took advantage of the free time to practice her magic skills, summoning a flickering flame in her hand, face twisted in concentration. She had only recently learned any fire spells, and she wasn't very good with them yet.  
  
The silent voice rang in her head and broke her concentration. Lyn's flame vanished, and she sighed. She had to learn to keep a spell up with distractions, and fairly soon; she was due for a 'test' before long.  
  
Coming, Mistress, Lyn replied, practicing the telepathy spell Flea had taught her. She walked to Flea's room and opened the wardrobe. The Mystic didn't request any specific outfit, so Lyn chose a dark yellow one-sleeve shirt and dark green leggings. Still in silence, Lyn dressed Flea, who then sat at her vanity.  
  
"I want my hair back today," the mage announced. Lyn pulled the pink hair into a ponytail and tied it with a green ribbon, all the while trying to suppers a shiver. Flea usually asked for her hair out of the way when she was planing on giving a test. And the tests were never pleasant.  
  
After Lyn finished, Flea stood and walked away, the human girl following quietly. Breakfast went without incident, and Flea took Lyn back to her suite when her plate was empty.  
  
Flea turned right from the chamber's entrance, taking Lyn to the library. "Into the circle, girl," the mage ordered, pointing to the silvery-black ring inset on the floor. Lyn sighed and stepped across the barrier, feeling the now-familiar tingle as she crossed the line that would reflect all spells inward, keeping any audience safe. Flea followed, attacking almost before she had crossed the line.  
  
Lyn twisted wildly to avoid Flea's Flame Kiss. As she rolled to the side, Lyn focused, throwing a spar of ice at her enemy. Flea evaded easily, but the moment had given Lyn enough time to cast one of the few spells she was good at. A green shimmer pulsed around the girl as her Magic Wall took effect. Flea blew another fiery kiss at Lyn, which hit her full-on. Lyn's defensive spell only absorbed a small part of the spell's power, and Lyn cried out as the fire burned her. Through the flames, she saw the Mystic preparing to cast another spell, and the human rolled away without waiting to see which spell it was. A black explosion rose from the floor which Lyn had just vacated, and she used the cover to formulate a fire spell of her own. Unthinkingly she mimicked Flea's Flame Kiss, blowing a stream of fire at the pink-haired mage.  
  
"That is MY spell, girl!" the Mystic hollered in rage. Lyn had only enough time to realize her mistake. Flea swooped down on her, catching her by the hands and spinning high into the air. "Don't you dare use my spells against me," she hissed before releasing the girl, who landed hard on the floor. Flea floated down beside the girl, and looked at the unconscious girl with something akin to satisfaction.  
  
"I suppose it's time to make this official," the magician murmured. She incanted a spell and reached down to lightly brush Lyn's ears, then her hair, and finally her face. Flea smiled when she was finished. "There. But let's not find out just yet, m'kay?" After another spell Flea rose, contentment evident in her features.  
  
Lyn awoke a while later, pain flaring in every part of her body. Flea was standing above her, looking at her with her head cocked to one side. Flea sighed, "Well, at least you DID cast a fire spell…" She walked away, indicating that the girl should follow.  
  
They went to Slash's chambers, where Janus' lesson was already in progress. Lyn was surprised; Flea didn't usually let her off so easily when testing. The girl gave a mental shrug, deciding to just be grateful. Flea stopped outside the door, and Lyn entered alone.  
  
Slash's rooms were much plainer than Flea's. There were no tapestries, no carpets, no decorations of any kind. Lyn crossed the stone floor and opened the plain wooden door.  
  
"Sensei, I'm here!" Lyn called. The clanging of blades stopped and both Janus and Slash looked over at her.  
  
"You're early," Slash comment, grinning at her.  
  
Lyn nodded. "Mistress Flea let me come early. I don't know why; it's not like I did that good even."  
  
"Are you able to fight?"  
  
"Um…" Lyn grimaced. "With your permission…?" she asked. Slash nodded, and Lyn cast a quick Cure spell, shivering at the brief coolness. The swordsman shook his head; he didn't really like magic, although he was a competent magician when times called for it.  
  
"Okay, I want you to team up with Janus against me. Teamwork's a hard lesson, but an important one. Ready?"  
  
Lyn quickly got a sword and moved into a stance, nodding when she was ready. Janus was already prepared, and Slash floated into a position half-way between the pair. "I'm not going to help you yet. I want you to try this on your own. Salute," all three saluted, "And go!"  
  
The fight was brief. Lyn used an overhand swing, which Slash easily blocked, turning her sword into the way of Janus' sword. Her blade went flying, taking Janus' with, and Slash stood grinning. "Do you know what you did wrong?" the Mystic asked. His students shook their heads. "You failed to consider the effects of your actions on your team-mates actions. You need to work together, and don't be afraid to speak to each other if necessary. Just remember that I can hear too. Again."  
  
The next fight was equally brief, and the fight after. Lyn had completely lost track of time when Flea's voice interrupted her concentration. "As pathetic as always," she sneered. Lyn blushed at the words, and Slash used the distraction to disarm her again, stopping Janus with a motion.  
  
"I've told you before to stay out of the lessons. You wouldn't know a good swordsman if he killed you. The girl is doing well, considering."  
  
Flea snorted, "Well, it doesn't take much talent to be good at swords." She smirked and walked away. Slash growled, but restrained himself. Lyn shrugged sympathetically and hurried after Flea, trying to guess what had her mistress in such a good mood.  
  
Lunch, too, was quiet -Slash was obviously still irritated by Flea's earlier comments. Lyn didn't see her mother in the kitchen, and realized that Shanda hadn't been there that morning either. Lyn didn't get a chance to ask Crabby about it, though; Flea ate quickly and soon left.  
  
Once in Flea's rooms, Lyn wordlessly took down her textbook and began reading. Janus came in soon after, and Flea directed him to the practice circle with a nod of her head. Lyn watched covertly, admiring the ease with which Janus cast spells she still found impossibly hard. He hit Flea with a Dark Bomb, the lightless explosion detonating directly on top of the pink-haired mage. She growled and retaliated with a lightening bolt, which Janus simply reflected back at her, knocking her out of the circle. Lyn smiled; she enjoyed seeing Flea lose a fight. Unfortunately for the young woman, Flea noticed the grin and turned on her.  
  
"And what's so funny?" Flea asked quietly.  
  
Lyn inwardly cringed, but put up a brave front. "T-the book."  
  
"Oh?" Flea raised a brow and took the tome from Lyn. Her eyes flicked over the open page, and back to Lyn's face. "So, tell me. What was funny in the book?"  
  
"Just…they way it was written… The way things were said," Lyn stammered.  
  
"Therefore, while the elements are derived solely from the planet, the origins of Shadow remains a mystery. Some few madmen suggest that there is a yet-undiscovered source of power, known only to the ancient peoples, but, as they left no records of such a power source, this theory is very weak indeed." Flea read a portion of the book aloud, then looked into Lyn's eyes. "I fail to see the humor in that.  
  
Lyn blinked; she hadn't expected such a fortuitous passage. "Well, I was just thinking…About Shadow, and it's origins… And how one could also say that the origins are shrouded in shadows, and…"  
  
Flea was silent, thinking, and then a small grin cracked her lips. "Yes, I see… Very well then, keep reading."  
  
Lyn nearly sighed in relief, but kept a blank facade so as not to give the mage any reason to question further. Flea returned to Janus' lesson, and the rest of the day passed in peace.  
  
Reader Reveiw Response Time! (RRRT!!)  
  
Ollen70: What can I say to you now?? Yeah, Slash is cool. Wow, a favorites list!!  
  
Sarah: I'll continue! Sorry, I update slowly...  
  
Ummm....only two people...?? Aww... Anyway, I was going to have this chap and the next as one, but I wanted to update semi-soon, so ha. This is just a typical day for Lyn. Poor girl, huh? Anyhoo, Kd Zeal signing off. 


	5. A Night in the Life of

A/N If you think I own this, you're worse then Shanda! :)  
  
Lyn lay on her bed until she was sure that Flea was asleep. She tried to use the telepathy spell to discover for sure that her teacher was sleeping, but she got nothing. Sighing, Lyn decided to risk getting up anyway. Crabby hadn't been able to provide food as usual, so Lyn was going to go to the kitchens and get some.  
  
Silently she slipped through Flea's suite and down the halls to the kitchen. Nobody seemed to be around, and the remains of the general's last meal sat on the counter. With one final look about, Lyn went to the remnants of the bird and began picking it over for edible scraps. A noise behind her nearly made Lyn jump. She looked around, trying as best she could to keep her activity unseen.  
  
"L,lyn? Lyn, what are you doing here this time of night?" a woman's voice asked. She was still hidden in the shadows, and Lyn had to strain to see her.  
  
"Mother…?" The woman stepped closer, confusion on her face. Lyn shook her head. "Mother, please, go away. Just forget you saw me."  
  
Shanda moved nearer, close enough to notice what Lyn was doing. "Lyn! Why are you stealing food? You don't NEED to; you're taken care of. If food's discovered missing, I'll be yelled at."  
  
Lyn turned back to the bird, ripping off a hunk and placing it in her mouth. "You know nothing," she said around her mouthful. "Just go away and forget you ever saw me here."  
  
The brown-haired woman leaned in and grabbed her daughter's arm. "Lyn, stop, please. I don't want to get in trouble."  
  
The fledgling mage whirled back around, eyes blazing. She wrenched her arm from Shanda's grasp and yanked open her shirt, revealing a poorly healed wound, a relic from her earlier test. "*You* don't want to get in trouble? You're afraid of being *yelled* at? Look, look at this!" She pointed at the scab for emphasis. "This is what happens when *I* mess up. Taken care off? Yeah, I might be 'taken care off.' Just like Mistress Flea 'took care off' me the first day. You think your life's tough? I'll be happy to switch anytime."  
  
Shanda stared in silence at the angry skin, then at the girl's face. "Lyn, what's happened to you…? You…you've changed… Surely it's not that bad…"  
  
Lyn began to laugh a low, dry, humorless chuckle that hovered on the brink of madness. "Crimson tongues burning, fire," she whispered, nearly inaudibly. A red flame leapt from nowhere onto Shanda, burning the woman for a short moment. Shanda fell to her knees, and from the floor looked up at Lyn.  
  
"What…?"  
  
Lyn stared back, little or no remorse in her brown eyes. "*That* is something to fear. Not an Imp yelling at you." She grabbed what meat she'd been able to free from the carcass and began walking away. "Go to bed, Shanda. Go to bed, and forget what you've seen. But don't, by Lizard, forget what you've learned."  
  
Shanda watched from her knees as her only child walked into the shadows.  
  
A/N Oh my...I appologize for the darkness of this chapter... And how short it is...My comp broke down, and I lost everything... But fear not! I have returned!! Lyn will continue to have problems with her mother, who isn't really the smartest person in the castle... Don't worry, the story won't really get any darker then this. I hope.... On to the reviews...only one??  
  
Sarah: Thank-you for at least being consistent!! Addicted huh? Then here's your next fix! :)  
  
Ollen, even though you didn't review...sorry for putting this up without sending it to you... I'm in a hurry. I'll send you the next chappy, promise!! For those who don't know, Ollen's my beta, and a good one!!  
  
So, you know the drill. Pleare review, and I'll reply right here!! Or else I won't write... :D So that's all, Kd Zeal, signing off for now! 


	6. Out and About

A/N Own? This? Me!? Never.  
  
Lyn was woken from uneasy dreams by a velvet voice. Even sleeping, she heard the steel in the voice, and jerked instantly to full wakefulness. What she saw terrified her to the core; Flea was in her room, fully clothed, standing above her with a sardonic grin. Lyn gasped and threw herself to the floor, kneeling. "Get up. There are worse ways I could have woken you, had I felt like it. Get dressed." The mage tossed Lyn a bundle of cloth, with turned out to be clothes similar to what Flea was now wearing. There was a red tube top, instead of the white and pink Flea wore, a short red skirt which went over brown leggings. Lyn had no choice but to pull the clothing on with Flea watching. After she'd got her boots, Flea handed her a hair tie and curtly ordered her to braid her hair. Lyn quickly complied, braiding her brown hair while following Flea through the castle halls.  
  
Since she was busy, Lyn didn't notice immediately that the halls they walked through didn't lead to the dinning room. Instead they stopped in a high-ceilinged room, with actual windows near the top. Lyn gasped, and didn't notice in time that Janus was there also, and he had just thrown her yet another bundle. She managed to catch it as it fell off her face. It was, she learned without surprise, another article of clothing, a crimson half-cloak which fell to her waist. Upon observing that both Flea and Janus were already clad for outdoors Lyn hastily threw the cloak about her shoulders as Flea opened the castle door. Lyn couldn't help but feel awe; she'd been in the Mystic Castle for over a year, and had not seen the sky in all that time.  
  
Silent, the two students followed the pink-haired mage outside and down the steps, until all three stood on the paved ground. "We're going on a diplomatic mission, so you two had better behave. It is unlikely that we will be attacked, but if we are you are to fight," Flea briefly explained. Before Lyn could as what they were to fight with, Flea grabbed the apprentices' hands and uttered a curt command to the magic of the world. The castle courtyard faded away, forest taking the place of stone. Lyn felt a brief moment of vertigo and fought to stay on her feet. She won, though only just, swaying for a time before she was stable enough to look around.  
  
Trees surrounded her, tall, smooth-barked and stately. The forest floor was largely clear of undergrowth, with only a few small bushes and ferns here and again. The sharp tang of the plant-life was underscored by the clean sent of water, and birds sang and chirped, paying no heed to the three strangers in their midst.  
  
Flea released her grasp and strode through the trees. Janus followed in her wake, and Lyn followed a moment later. They walked for about ten minutes before coming to a clearing, which was filled with Diablos and Gnashers. The Mystics were surrounding a large brownish-yellow beast. The mob parted as Flea strode imperiously toward the monster, Janus and Lyn in her wake. "Yakra," she greeted, ever so slightly inclining her head.  
  
"General Flea, a pleasure," the beast replied in a growling voice. It's small black eyes rested on Janus for a moment, then Lyn. "Why have you brought a human to this place?" The voice grew deeper, angry.  
  
Flea stepped between Yakra and Lyn. "And what does it matter to you? Don't tell me that the great Yakra is afraid of a small human!"  
  
Yakra pulled itself up until it stood on two legs. "How dare you! Even you must respect me, general!"  
  
Flea yawned expressively. "Only to an extent, Yakra dear. Anyway, didn't you have some…business you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
Yakra glared, then spoke. "Yes… It's these darn humans! They tramp about, and kill anyone they feel like! They must be stopped!"  
  
Flea was intently studding her nails. She looked up a few moments after Yakra fell silent. "Oh, you finally stopped? Yes, I see you have. But what are you wanting US to do?"  
  
"Why…stop them, of course!"  
  
"But why should we help you?"  
  
Yakra was looking decidedly confuse. "Because I'm a Mystic! Whatever happened to your grand ideology?"  
  
Flea laughed. "Oh, please, Yakra, don't tell ME about my ideology! 'Gather all Mystics to one banner, so that all my be protected and we may take our place in this world!!' You don't need to quote Lizard's words to me!" In a heartbeat, Flea's demeanor changed to cruel, hard, and merciless. "But no-where in there does in say that the strong must protect the weak for free. Why should we help you, Yakra? You have shunned us, betrayed us even, and now you wish to be welcomed?"  
  
"I-it wasn't like that, Flea! I, we…" Yakra trailed off, defeated.  
  
"Oh, but we WILL help you. But you must give us tribute."  
  
"Tribute…?" Yakra shook, unhappy. "But what can we give you?"  
  
"Three shares out of every four you capture. And we will give you the help you need."  
  
Yakra was silent, thinking. A bird whistled in the quiet. The beast-like Mystic glanced into the forest, then his eyes grew large and he opened his mouth. Before he could say anything, human soldiers poured into the clearing.  
  
Flea glanced at Lyn and Janus, then muttered a few words. Louder, she ordered, "Keep them busy, you two." Janus nodded and quickly incanted a fire spell. Lyn froze.  
  
Lyn hadn't expected this. She couldn't fight humans, she couldn't. But Flea would punish her… So she froze, lost in her thoughts, oblivious to the battle that surged around her. She didn't notice as Flea ordered the Mystics to run, as she rose into the air, as she begun a spell. Lyn barely noticed as a young human man ran towards her. She came back to reality as she heard what he screamed.  
  
"Die, Mystic!!"  
  
"No!" she cried. "I'm human!! I'm…I'm…" She stopped; he wasn't listening. His sword flashed down, and her training finally kicked in. She rolled away and reached for her sword, only to find that she had none. The soldier didn't seem to care; he was attacking again. Lyn panicked, and screamed the words to a spell she didn't know. There was a lightless explosion, and the man disappeared.  
  
Janus saw the explosion, and he ran back to the girl. "C'mon, Lyn, we have to get out of here!" he yelled, pointing up, where Flea held a crackling sphere of black energy. Lyn didn't seem to notice, so Janus grabbed her arm and began running away, dragging the senseless girl after him. They were lost in the woods when the clearing was obliterated. Janus let go of Lyn and glanced around.  
  
"Wh…what…?" Lyn murmured, reality returning to her.  
  
"Shoot. She left," Janus spat, then looked at Lyn. "You're back? Good. It looks like Lady Flea left us, so we're going to have to get back the hard way."  
  
"Go…back? To the castle?" Lyn looked around, then shook her head. "No way. We're in Guardia Kingdom! I'm going back to my own kind!" She started to walk away, and Janus grabbed her arm again.  
  
Studying her, Janus smiled slightly. "Yes, you are. Your kind aren't here though." He lightly fingered her ear. "Lyn, Lady Flea changed you. There must have been an illusion spell earlier; that's why we didn't notice. You're a Mystic now."  
  
Lyn froze for a moment, then pulled away. Janus let her go. She stood there, disbelieving, then she slowly felt her ears. They had become pointed. "What…what else…?" she murmured weakly. Before the man could answer, she conjured a shard of ice, using its smooth side as a rude mirror. To her relief, she hadn't been changed much. Her eyes were red, her skin somewhat paler, and her hair had taken a more pink tone, but that was all. She might have been able to pass as human, except for the fact that the knights were too paranoid. Lyn sighed in defeat. "I guess… we're going together then…"  
  
Well, now we know what Flea was doing to Lyn two chapers ago! And now Lyn's killed...What's Shanda going to say about THAT? But first, they have to get to the castle...ans what fun they'll have on the way!  
  
RRRT!!  
  
Sarah!!! *hugs* Sorry it took so long...comp virus, and I lost most of this chapter. This is the re-rewrite... Sorry! I WILL get the true next chap up soon! ...I hope.   
  
Ollen: Thanks... Yeah, just a *LITTLE* dark...so's this chap. I enjoy dialouge.  
  
WHY IS THERE NOBODY ELSE FOR ME TO REPLY TO??? WWWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! 


	7. Compications

Today is not oppisite day. I own this. :)  
  
Janus studied the countryside for a while, relieved by Lyn's sudden compliance. He shook his head and looked over at her. "I...don't suppose you know where we are? We WERE somewhere around the cathedral, but...I'm lost now..." he admitted.  
  
Lyn looked up from the ice shard. "The cathedral?" She looked about in surprise. "We're just south of it," she said finally, pointing to a half-hidden spire rising from among the trees.  
  
"Er...So we keep going south to get back, then. C'mon." Janus started to walk away, and Lyn laughed a little.  
  
"That's the wrong way! You're going east, not south. This way," Lyn corrected.  
  
Janus looked back at her. "It's not like wilderness survival has been that high on my list of things to learn..." he muttered, following the girl south.  
  
The walked for a while, avoiding patrols, until they reached Zenan bridge about a day later. Upon reaching the bridge, they discovered there was a permanent detachment of guards. They pulled back to discuss the situation.  
  
"Well, now what? We can't just walk across!" Janus muttered, looking out at the distant bridge.  
  
"And I can't swim," Lyn added. She watched as well, mind only half on the problem at hand. She was closer to home then she had been for a year; once they were over the bridge and past San Dorino they'd almost be at the ruins of Algetty.  
  
"Lyn? Lyn, snap outta it!" Janus was pointing at something, but Lyn was too distracted to notice what. "You missed it, didn't you?"  
  
"Missed what?"  
  
Janus shook his head. "They let a hay-wagon through. I wondered if we could hid in a wagon and get across that way."  
  
"We'd either have to sneak on, or find a Mystic-sympathizer," Lyn pointed out.  
  
"So, we sneak on bored. It can't be THAT hard to find an unattended wagon. Can it?" Janus' tone betrayed his concern. There was a lot about common life that he didn't know.  
  
"But finding one that's going to be crossing Zenan Bridge, that's harder."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The pair fell into silence then, thinking. After about ten minutes, Lyn spoke. "Janus...? Why are we even bothering? Why can't we just... stay here?"  
  
Janus looked at her. "I don't blame you for not wanting to return to the castle. But Lyn, we have to. If we stay here, we have to live away from everything. The humans will try to kill us, and Yakra's band won't accept us. Even if they did, they're going to join the army, which means we'd be giving back anyway. We have to go back." Lyn looked disgusted, and Janus closed his eyes for a moment. "Lyn...listen, I have a...a secret. I can't tell you much right now, but..." He sighed. He was going against everything he'd ever been taught, telling his plans like this. "One day, I'm going to rise. To show THEM my power. But first, I have to learn more. And I'm going to need a lieutenant. It will be hard, but I'm not going to let them use me without paying for it."  
  
"You...mean it?" Lyn wasn't quite sure that she understood him, but if she did... If she did, everything would be worth it, then.  
  
"Of course I mean it. But first, we have to get back. Which means crossing this bridge. So let's go look for that wagon."  
  
SHORT!!! I know. It's short because I want to update. Sorry, writers block. And comp mis-acting. Can I kill my comp? Anyway, I'm still alive, and I haven't forgotten this! Now, on to the reviews!!  
  
Ollen70: You can breath again. :)  
  
kevinFanReader: This wasn't soon. Sorry.  
  
Darth: Janus intervenes in WHAT? What do you mean, change the story line? That's like asking an artist to change a picture that's half-finished. I'm sorry you're unhappy with this story. You know you don't have to keep reading... Well, if you're going to complain, please be more spicifict. That goes for everybody! :)  
  
DJD3vil: I'm keeping writing. I don't PLAN on stopping... New reader, woo-hoo!  
  
Okay, just so ppl know what's planed (Somewhat) They WILL get new weapons. Sometime. :P later! 


	8. Things get worse

It gets hard thinking of new disclaimers, y'know?  
  
It took the pair a few hours of searching before they spotted another wagon on the road from Truce. Janus grinned and ran to catch up with the wagon. Lyn was confused, thinking that he planed to stop the cart, but instead he ran in the dust trail. It was hard going for a while. The wagon slowed down some as it neared the checkpoint, and Janus sprinted, grabbing the side of the cart and vaulting into the hay. He held his hand out for Lyn to catch, and pulled her into the cart as well. They nestled into the hay just as the wagon came to a stop.  
  
"Where are you bound?" a guard asked in a bored voice.  
  
"Porre, by way of San Dorino," the driver replied, equally bored.  
  
The guard chuckled. "That mayor still needing to import hay for his horse?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
They had a good laugh over that, then the sentry stepped back and waved the cart through. From under the hay, Lyn and Janus watched the post recede. On the other side of the bridge, the cart wasn't even stopped, just motioned onward. Janus risked uncovering his head long enough to look around, then pulled back into the nest and tried to make himself comfortable. Lyn looked at him questioningly, but he just smiled and closed his eyes.  
  
The sun was starting to go down, and Dorino was coming into view when Janus opened his eyes again. He slipped out of the hay and jumped to the ground, rolling a few times to kill his momentum. Lyn followed, but she didn't roll. Her right leg twisted under her, and she fell to the ground. The wagon trundled on, the driver unaware.  
  
"Lyn, what's wrong?" Janus hissed.  
  
Lyn shrugged and tried to stand. White-faced, using only her left leg, she managed to maintain her balance. "I…I think it's twisted," she gasped. She tried to take a step and almost fell. Janus ran to support her.  
  
"How much longer are we going to be out here?" Janus asked, wrapping her arm across his shoulder.  
  
"Uh…from Dorino to Algetty was…three days. From there… We made it in a night."  
  
Janus looked confused for a moment, the realized what she was talking about. He decided to be matter-of-fact. "So…four days. Except…you can't walk."  
  
"Yes I can!" Lyn protested. The step she took to prove her point nearly sent her face down on the ground, however.  
  
"Yes…" Janus drawled. "So, about a week." He looked around, then picked up Lyn and started carrying her toward a patch of trees. "Let's make camp, and deal with tomorrow when it comes," he said, ignoring Lyn's sputtering.  
  
This...kinda sucked, didn't it? Well, it WILL get better. I need to get back into my stride. Hopefully the chaps will get longer again, too, humm? RRRT....  
  
Ollen70: Good, that's the way I want it.  
  
Kevin: Good, you're gonna need it. 


	9. Home?

I really do think you know I don't own.

Step, drag, step, drag, step, stop. Lyn sighed and looked back the way she'd come. "Did you really think I would go back?" she asked the absent Janus. She had been lucky in her escape, lucky that the Mystic-trained youth hadn't woken as she hobbled away from their camp. "I'm still human. It doesn't matter what Lady Flea did to me." Step, drag, step. Lyn winced as her weight jarred her twisted ankle. She knew there was a human town in this direction; they had passed it that noon. "They'll shelter me. They have to. I'm human, just like them." The words were a litany to shut out Janus' imagined reply. She was no more human then he was, he would say. They'll chase you away. Your only hope for safety is back in the Mystic castle. Lyn stubbornly ignored these thoughts as she continued limping toward San Dorino.

Lyn spent most of the night traveling. The camp was only a few miles from the town, but her ankle hurt, and Lyn refused to use magic to help it, preferring to cast aside all Mystic learning. She grinned as she passed the first housed and the ground changed from dirt to paving stone. Finally, she was in a place she could consider home. Lyn made her way to the town square. It was early yet, but if anyone were about, they would likely be setting up a market stall.

As Lyn drew near to the market square, she saw maybe half a dozen people moving in the pre-dawn light. Happily, she raised a hand and called to them. She was confused when nobody answered.

"Hello," she called again, moving closer. A couple villagers backed away. "I need help. I just escaped from the Mystics."

"Why'd you be doin' that?" an old man asked accusingly.

"What…? What do you mean? Why wouldn't I try to escape?" Lyn was tired, in pain, and her happy mood was slowly fading. "I was a slave." She was so intent on making her point, she didn't notice the man who ran towards the largest house in town.

"That might be a good story, but it's not good enough to fool us!" the oldster proclaimed. "Git out of here now, and mebbie we'll let you go."

Understanding began to dawn on Lyn. "Let…me go…? But… I'm human! I escaped!"

With a few flicks of his wrist, the man directed the others to start circling Lyn. "You're too stupid to change your failing story, is what you are." A younger man came from the big house, and the oldster turned to watch his progress. "Mayor's comin'. Looks like you can't run anymore. He's not to fond of your kind, if you get my meaning."

"But…I'm not a Mystic!" Lyn wailed, looking around. There was no belief or compassion on the surrounding faces, only hate and fear, and a grim promise on the face of the Mayor. "Please, listen to me!"

"Shut up!" the Mayor hissed, drawing a knife and striding over to her.

"Oh, no, please do listen," Janus drawled, walking out from behind a building. "She's quite right, you know. A Mystic would never plead for its life from a bunch of humans."

The Mayor stopped and looked at the young man whose hand wrapped tightly around a farming scythe. "Two for the trouble of one," the human growled, a feral grin on his lips.

"Janus! Can't you leave me alone!?" Lyn screamed.

The Mystic boy growled. "Don't call me that! You're a pathetic wimp who I thought was strong! I should leave you alone, alone to die and save me having to deal with you!"

"Enough talk!" the Mayor roared, charging at Janus. The Mystic twisted his unfamiliar weapon, blocking the man's dagger with a ringing clash. Lyn thought to use the fight to cover her own escape, but the old man overcame his fear enough to grab Lyn's hair and pull.

Human and Mystic battled, but the Mayor had the advantage of strength and cold hate. Janus was forced to fight on the defensive while he learned how to best use his new weapon. There was a whistle of steel at his ear, and wisps of blue hair floated on the air. Janus countered by pulling the blunt end of his scythe up, and the Mayor bent double as the blow forced the air out of his lungs. The human swung wildly, and Janus twilled away, spinning in a circle. The Mayor's was still recovering from his swing and couldn't bring the knife around in time. There was a wet smack as the scythe cut into the human's neck and lodged at the vertebrae. Janus tugged until it came loose, then turned to face the watching villagers.

The old man looked at Janus with hate-filled eyes, his hands tangled in Lyn's hair, pulling and holding her close. "What'cha gonna do now, Mystic? Gonna kill the rest of us, too? You do, you'll loose her, too!"

Janus smiled coldly. "You forget. I don't care about her." Very deliberately, he began chanting a spell. The humans tensed, but didn't run. They didn't believe he'd cast his spell and kill Lyn with them. Lyn knew better. Janus never bluffed. In the few seconds she had before the Mystic loosed his spell, she began chanting one herself, as fast as she could. She ended in the same breath that Janus did. A green glow surrounded her for a moment, then buckled under the force of Janus' shadow spell.

Janus looked away for a moment, finding the light-sucking explosion his spell caused as painful to look at as a lightning flare. When he looked back, Lyn was the only one still standing, and she wasn't succeeding by much. He gave a pained smile. "So I have to deal with you after all…" he muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Lyn stared at the pained expression frozen on the old man's face. "If you don't care, why are you here?"

"I did care." Janus started to walk away. "Then I saw how much of a coward you truly are."

Lyn stumbled after him, hurt by his actions. "Janus, wait! I-"

He spun around and glared at her. "Don't call me that! I thought you were strong, but you're not! You have no right to use that name, after they lies you've lived!"

"And what should I have done, killed them all?" Lyn screamed. "Magician take it, they're my people!"

Janus waited until she was closer to him, then slapped her so hard she fell to the ground. Lyn looked up in shock, blood running from a split lip. "No, they're not. Your people are waiting in the castle, and you know it as well as I! Now shut up and come with me, or by Lizard, I WILL leave you here, to the mercy of 'your people'." He glared at Lyn as she forced herself to stand, then he turned and walked out of town. He never once looked back to see how Lyn fared as she drug herself after him.

Anybody still with me? There's no reviews... or can anybody even FIND me? I can't... Well, if you can, reveiw!! I've got most of the next chapter, too... 


	10. Home

No, I do not, and never will, own Chrono Trigger. Disclaimers are hard to write sometimes, y'know?

Janus didn't speak to Lyn for the next four days. He didn't slow his pace, either. Lyn refused to complain, realizing that if she did the angry young man was likely to turn on her. Her ankle remained swollen and painful, even with healing spells. It was an angry pair that reached the magical cave four days later.

Still ignoring Lyn, Janus walked to the stone wall and started casting every spell he could think off at it. Lyn thought he was trying to blast his way in by brute strength. She didn't know it, but she was right. Janus had absolutely no clue how to open the hidden cave. Finally the blue-haired youth exhausted his magic and slumped wearily to the ground.

"I don't suppose you can open it," he sighed, venom still bitter in his voice. Lyn was surprised that Janus had relented enough to break his silence.

"No…" Lyn murmured. "I don't." She had been near the back of the slave line, and likely would not have remembered anything anyway.

Janus let loose with a string of curses. Lyn wasn't sure if he cursed the mountain, or her. She sighed and started examining the cliff-side, with no result. "Get away from there and sit down," Janus ordered suddenly.

"Wh…why?" Lyn asked.

"Do it!" the Mystic snapped, eyes blazing for a moment. Lyn complied, and his anger faded slightly "Now be quiet, I need to concentrate. I might need to take some power from you; let me."

Lyn nodded, "Okay…" Janus gave her a weary glare, and she silenced.

For a long moment they sat in silence. Then Janus quietly began to chant. Lyn followed the incantation as well as she could, but some of the elements and syntax confused her. He was using learning unlike anything Lady Flea had taught her. Lyn almost asked about it, but remembered not to in time. She felt a tingle as Janus sought to use her magic. The drain frightened her, and Lyn fought it. A sudden pain enveloped her, and she gasped. She opened up again, and Janus ripped the magic from her. She heard a rumbling, but wasn't sure if it was real or imagined. Then the magic drained stopped, and she slumped forward.

Lyn only rested for a short time, forcing herself to sit up long before she felt ready. She was glad to see that Janus wasn't in much better shape, sweat on his brow and white lips testifying to the strain he'd been through. She glanced at the cliff-side and mentally nodded. The cave was open, just as she'd suspected.

A minute later Janus stood, swaying slightly. He didn't look at Lyn as he staggered though the cave mouth. Lyn stood and stumbled after him. The rock wall slammed shut, almost on Lyn's heels.

That evening, Janus and Lyn stumbled into the Mystic Castle, bone weary and all but unconscious from magic loss. Lyn was following Janus from habit as he threaded the hallways he knew from a lifetime of experience. The Generals were eating dinner and discussing the loss of their students when the pair staggered in. Janus stopped where he was and slumped into a mostly kneeling position. Lyn simply fell to the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Ozzie quarried, sitting up in shook.

Janus panted out, "We…have…returned…Lord." His vision was swimming, and he was upright only by an iron will.

Flea stood and walked over to her student. "What happened to you?" she asked, toeing Lyn. Lyn mouthed something, but couldn't speak.

Ozzie looked between the pair, then clapped his hands to summon servants. "Flea, leave her alone. They are obviously unable to answer. They need rest." Flea bowed and went back to her seat as several imps appeared. "Take them to the infirmary, and see that they are allowed to rest. Alert me when either one of them wakes."

"Thank-you… Milord…" Janus murmured, trying to stand. He failed, and the imps had to carry him out.

Lyn's mind was elsewhere. She didn't feel when Flea kicked her, or when the imps picked her up. She didn't even realize that she was being given care, broth and medicine.

Woot! Reviews! You LIKE ME!! grin ...Right.

TimeReaper: No, this will never be abandoned. It will just go REALLY slow at times... embarrest Well, enjoy!

Orli's EEPs Chica: Just what DOES your name mean? Definatly finish CT, it ROCKS. And no probs with the review. It got me a review-back, so cool! Later.

I DEMAND MORE REVIEWS!!

Magus says, "And they demand more chapters." sigh I hate it when he's right.


	11. The Interagation

This is STILL not mine...

A few days later, Lyn woke up. Her head hurt, her body ached, and she knew her reprieve was over. She groaned and a woman came over, fretting. "Lyn! Oh, Lyn, I was so worried!" It was Shanda.

"Quiet…" Lyn moaned, opening her eyes. Shanda's concerned face swam into focus.

Shanda gasped, "Lyn! What on Terra happened to you?"

"Shanda, quiet down!" Lyn snapped, then winced. Her own voice was too loud. She looked at her mother from the corner of her eyes. "What…do you mean?"

"Your eyes… your ears! They're pointed!" Shanda replied, quieter.

Memories flood Lyn's mind. She closed her eyes. "Shanda… go away…" she quietly ordered.

Shanda didn't leave. "Why… don't you ever call me mother anymore?"

"Go away. Just go away!" Lyn said, struggling to sit up.

"Yes, leave," Ozzie said, floating in. Shanda paled and bowed herself out. Ozzie pulled a chair over and sat next to Lyn. "Now… what happed after the humans attacked during the negotiations in the forest?"

Lyn was silent for a moment, thinking. The Mystic understood, and waited for her to talk in her own time. "Jan…uh, the boy… He dragged me away. Lady Flea had left without realized we were still there. When…once we were safe, we started walking back to the castle. We snuck across Zenan Bridge by hiding in a hay cart. I…I twisted by ankle when we jumped off. Th… that night…" She paused, then continued. Ozzie probably already knew about her attempted escape. It would be better to admit it. "I…tried to run. I…reached San Dorino… But… I wasn't welcome. I…they… they weren't my…people. Ja…" no, don't call him that… "He saved my life… he was mad, thought. We walked to the magic cave, and he opened it. I…I think it took most of his magic, as well as mine. Then…we got here. Sir."

Ozzie nodded at her recitation. It hadn't tallied with the boy's, but the Mystic had expected that. She had mentioned what happened in Dorino, which was good. She had obviously learned the boy's name sometime, but was smart enough not to use it. It was the part at the beginning that Ozzie wanted to know more about. "Why didn't you fight in the attack?"

Lyn's face clouded in confusion. "I…there… nobody…attacked me. The boy came back, and dragged me away."

"He came back? So he left first? Why did he come back?"

"Did…I say he came back?" Lyn shook her head. "No, he… he just took me away." She didn't notice the hard look Ozzie was giving her.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Lyn thought hard. "N… no. Uh, sir. No, sir, there's nothing else."

Ozzie nodded, then floated up. "Very well. Stay here." He floated away, leaving Lyn in the dark. In time, she slept again.

This chapter kinda sucks, but it's needed to get to the NEXT one. Which will be good, I promise. AND it should be up SOON! Surprised? Good. Well... RRRT.

Erik: You know, it is SAD when the only review is one you asked for... Well, thanks anyway, glad to know SOMEONE is reading this...

People... please, review! I'm dying here! Do you want me to BEG? I will...


	12. The Trial Begins

Another New Disclamer. Oh, yes, and this chapter is dedicated to Ejcobra, a friend, for making me keep our bargin.

Lyn awoke in the dark, on hard, cold stone. She managed not to groan this time, and instead tried sitting up, carefully. Her hand found a wall, stone, with what felt like moss or lichen on it, and she used the wall to balance herself. There was a sound of leather on stone, and glowing eyes suddenly fixed Lyn in an angry stare. She yelped, and Janus snorted. "It's about bloody time you woke up. I knew I should have left you, we're behind as it is," he snapped.

"Be…behind?" she asked, trying to look around. Her vision cleared slightly, and she made out the rough form of the stone hallway. Light came very faintly, seeming to emanate from the very walls.

Janus sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We're in the dungeon. There's an artifact we're to retrieve. If we fail to bring it back, we'll be killed. Is that simple enough for you?"

Lyn nodded nervously, too emotionally weary to question further. She knew that, while Janus had not lied, he had not told the whole truth. There was something he was hiding, mostly likely in a hope to make life easier on himself. Whatever the Mystic youth was hiding, Lyn knew she wouldn't like it. She also knew that she had no choice. She stood. "Then… we'd better be going," she offered tentatively. Janus sighed and turned away, and mentally she sighed as well. It had been the right thing to say.

As they walked, in silence of course, Lyn was able to look around a little more. The hallways had the feel of a tomb, or dungeons. There wasn't much difference to Mystics. The walls were indeed glowing, a lichen apparently making the light. It gave everything a sickly yellow-blue color, like poisoned moonlight.

From up ahead came the distorted echo of voices. Janus stopped, putting his arm out to stop Lyn. Motioning for her to stay, Janus crept forward to where this hallway intersected another. He peered around the corner, then held up two fingers before beckoning Lyn to him. She came slowly, unwillingly. Janus motioned to her, then around the corner, before making the sign for death. The meaning was clear; either they or she would die, and he wasn't going to come to her rescue this time. She shook her head, but his gaze didn't soften.

Lyn closed her eyes and drew in a long, shuddering breath. Exhaling, she nodded her reluctant agreement. Janus nodded sharply back and held out his hand, which was suddenly filled with the handle of his scythe. Lyn realized then that she didn't have any weapons, but she held her tongue. She didn't think Janus would really care. The man in question grabbed her and made her round the corner with him.

There were, as Janus had indicated, two men, both Human, almost certainly prisoners from their poor condition. "Well, lookit this, it's a coupla them Human-type Mystics. Ya reckon we should kill them?" one said, a length of chain wrapped around his fist and up his forearm.

The other man was unarmed, but he grinned all the same. "Sounds great to me. You get the boy, I'll take her."

"Leave some for me," the first replied, letting the man around him. Janus, too, stepped aside slightly, leaving the man clear access to Lyn. She looked at the Mystic in confusion, but he was already attacking the man with the chain.

Lyn backed away from the man who approached her, leering. "S…Stay away from me…" she warned in a weak voice. The man grinned wider and lunged at her. Lyn was mentally ready for an attack this time, though, and she evaded his clumsy maneuver. He approached again, punching, and again she dodged. A part of Lyn's mind realized that Janus was leaning against the wall, calmly watching the fight, his opponent already dead.

She shook her head at the remaining Human, warning him to stay away as she softly murmured "Azure shards freeze." The man hung back, his eyes on the gathering blue light between her hands. There was a pause; a moment of stillness as Human and Mystic faced each other. Then Lyn looked in his eyes, grief and a strange madness in her own. The spell was completed with a quite "Ice." She flicked her hands and the light flew toward the man, elongating and transforming into a frozen spike. It impacted, pierced his chest. A look of surprise crossed his face, and then he slumped over, the ice dissipating, blood flowing from the wound.

Lyn fell to her knees, starring at the body in blank horror. Janus didn't let her dwell on her action though, lightly touching her shoulder. "Maybe there is hope for you," he muttered, still angry about her behavior in San Dorino but finally beginning to relent. If she wanted his respect again though, she still had a long way to go. He turned away from her and bent over the man he'd killed.

Confused red eyes watched Janus' movements. "I killed him," she said in a distant voice.

"Clumsy and messy, but it's only your second kill," Janus agreed tightly, standing with the chain in his hand.

"Second?" Lyn's voice was still flat, but now there was a note of…disbelief? Or was it horror, or maybe something else?

Janus brushed blue hair from his face. "You forgot the spell you cast in the glen," he replied tiredly. With a frown, he handed her the chain. "Even a magician needs some weapon."

Lyn took the chain and looked it over curiously, the change of topic aiding her mental recovery. The iron links were rusted, but still sound, decently made, with a good weight. The chain was about six feet long and rather thin, a little over an inch and a half at the widest. "How… do I use it?" she asked hesitantly, not sure when Janus would resume his silent treatment.

"How should I know! I've never used a chain before! Experiment," the Mystic responded, riled.

"I… I'm sorry," Lyn responded. To her surprise, her statement seemed to make Janus even angrier.

"Stop saying that! Be strong and do things right the first time, and you won't need to say that!" Crimson eyes glared at her, and then Janus sighed again. "Apologizing just shows how weak you are," he added in a tired voice.

Lyn started to ask forgiveness again then she stopped and closed her mouth, thinking. She didn't know why Janus was helping her again, because he still seemed to be mad. It seemed there was still a chance for her to… redeem herself?

"Did… they have the… um, artifact?" Lyn asked, barely able to glance at her kill. Her kill… she'd killed, killed a Human. Could she claim self-defense? Did… did it really matter? She was a killer, twice so from Janus' words. Perhaps… maybe it was time… to accept that she was… Was… Her mind shied away from the though, unwilling to complete it.

Janus shook his head. "No… We'll have to keep hunting. C'mon." He turned the way they had been going, and started walking. Lyn followed, forcing herself to stride, not trot.

"Are… there more, ah, 'teams'?" Lyn asked quietly. Janus only nodded briefly, an indication that he didn't want conversation. Lyn sighed to herself and was silent.

A few moments later, the young pair came across two bodies, both imps. The blue Mystics had apparently been beaten to death, most likely by the Humans the youths had just fought. Looking at the carnage made Lyn faintly sick, but Janus, if anything, seemed pleased. "Only four left," he observed quietly. Lyn wanted to scream at him, didn't he feel anything, but she was silent. She didn't agree with it, she wanted to change it, but… this was how life was, among the Mystics, in the midst of war.

They continued traversing the dungeon-like halls, the strange moss lighting giving the time a surreal feel. Lyn knew she'd have nightmares about this. That, or she would be completely changed, completely… a Mystic. The thought was still enough to make her shiver, but it was starting to have its appeal. She was still lost in her thoughts when a stone hit her in the back.

Lyn pitched forward, thrown off balance by the impact. She caught herself, scraping her hands on the floor, as Janus spun around, realizing something was going on. The attackers, again Humans, charged Lyn and Janus. The cerulean-haired boy was already acting, though, chanting a spell and gesturing. There was an explosion of darkness and the Humans fell. Lyn was back on her feet now, and she turned, trying to see what had happened.

Janus walked over to the fallen attackers, checking quickly to see if either had survived, and if they had the item he needed. When he was done, he glanced at Lyn and shook his head. "There's nothing left for you, but you'll get more chances. We have to keep looking."

"I… don't want more chances," Lyn gasped out, her mind still trying to make sense of what happened.

"Pity," Janus replied shortly. He sighed and decided to explain more. "This is a ceremony, an acceptance ceremony. The better we do here, the better off we'll be there," he motioned vaguely towards the rest of the castle. "Right now, it looks like I'll be outranking you."

Lyn wanted to say she didn't want any rank among the Mystics, but her protest died unspoken. If she succeeded here, she wouldn't be a slave anymore. But to succeed, she'd… have to try. Have to change.

Janus watched Lyn, guessing at her thoughts from her expression. "Stop being so readable," he snapped, and her face closed. "Right. Let's go."

Okay, got a question. Shigatsu87 has made a request for Janus/Lyn romance. Or Magus/Lyn, the point remains. I can do it, or I can -not- do it. The question is -should- I? I'm asking for advice. A note: just because one side gets more 'votes' doesn't mean that's what I'll do. This is -advice, in a monarcy (aurthoracy?), not voting in a democracy. grinsAnd with that said, on to the reviewers! Three this time!

Shigatsu87: Yes, it WAS a short chapter. Oh well, this isn't. And I'm glad you wanted to review!

Ollen70: You're bad, I'm bad. You didn't review earlier, I inflicted un-beta'ed chapters on everybody. And I was in a hurry with this chapter... maybe next chapter will be beta'ed, hum? grins

Campin' Carl: Who says short chapters are bad? My fic Joachim has even SHORTER chapters! But yes, I am trying for longer chapters, but if I go to long, then it will take FOREVER for me to update. So... it's a balancing act. Glad to hear you like it even so.


	13. The Trial Ends

No, I still don't own, except Lyn, who I'm not sure I want anymore... THIS is one of the chapters that makes this fic PG-13. Oh, yes, and I was reading Dante's Divine Comedy before reading this, and the style may have bleed through a bit...

Most of the day was spent in the search for the last three teams. Lyn was forced to cast a few healing spells to keep their strength up; neither had eaten in a while, and they were still weak from their cross-country excursion. Lyn was fighting very hard not to fall into a stupor, still walking but unaware of what was going on around her. A recognizable ring of steel on steel aroused her with a burst of adrenaline.

Janus put an arm out to keep her from charging into the battle, which was down some stairs and around a corner from them. "Let them fight; the winners will be weakened, easier prey," he whispered, creeping down the steps.

Lyn didn't want to let them fight, she didn't want to prey on the winners, but she still nodded. It was time leave her old life behind, something she should have done a year ago. It wasn't that she -wanted- to change, but that she -had- to.

Peering around the corner, the pair saw that the corridor widened into a room, where a team of Mystics battled a pair of Humans. The Mystics had the obvious advantage, one casting magic and one with a sword. The Humans, however, were putting up a good fight. The unarmed man was attacking the swords-Mystic, a Freelancer, with skilled blow, and avoiding the sword. The other, armed with a club, was hitting the magic user, who was strangely not taking much apparent damage.

The bird-like Freelancer feinted high, then cut low just as its opponent charged in. Pulling the sword out of the man's skull, the Mystic raised the blade. The cloaked magician, a Juggler, freed a hand and sent a stream of fire toward the bloody steel. Lyn knew what was coming next. The Freelancer whirled with it's fiery sword, cleaving the clubbing Human in two.

Janus touched Lyn's arm, then pointed to the Freelancer, who was cleaning it's sword. Lyn hesitated just a moment, then nodded and stood. She stepped around the corner, tightening her hold on the chain, and she heard Janus start a spell. "Birdie!" Lyn called, causing the Mystic to squawk and raise the blade. A darkbomb went off on the Juggler, and Lyn raised her chain to deflect the charging Freelancer's sword.

Twisting the chain around the sword, Lyn pulled down. The Mystic didn't let go in time, overbalancing and falling. Taking a step back, Lyn chanted, calling fire. She pointed a chain-enwrapped hand at the feathered creature and the fire shot forth. With a loud screech, the Freelancer fell to the dungeon floor. From behind her, Lyn heard Janus call.

"This one juggles defense! Use a spell after I hit it!" As the young man spoke, his scythe flashed, wounding the Juggler.

Lyn's mind was in a fog, but she understood Janus' instructions. With another chant, she hurled a bolt of ice at the red-clad Mystic, then frowned. That spell was weaker then it should have been.

Janus spun around, hitting the creature with his scythe once again, burying the tip in the Juggler's chest. The Mystic's eyes widened, and it fell back, pulling free of the metal with a wet slurping sound. Breathing heavily, Janus looked around. Seeing the dead Freelancer, he nodded slightly. "How are you on magic?"

"I'm out," Lyn replied dully, unseeing eyes covering the carnage.

"Zeal," Janus cursed, banishing his scythe. "I'm out too, and there's still a team left. And they're the ones with the item."

"How… how do you know?" Lyn asked, glad they were at least on speaking terms again.

For answer, Janus motioned to niche in the wall. "That's empty." He looked up at Lyn, red eyes meeting red eyes. "We have to stop them. Ambush, I think; we can't take another fight. Stay quite, stay close, and stay ready."

A soul-sickness showed in Lyn's eyes as she nodded. "We should hurry…"

Janus softened just a little, sensing how near she was to breaking. "Right. Let's go …Lyn." It was the first time he'd said her name since the fight, and she warmed at the sound of it. And then Janus became stern again, and he ran out of the room, Lyn on his heels.

With blue hair streaming behind him like water, Janus seemed to be following a path he knew, never hesitating at intersections. The two youths ran nearly silent despite their weariness, quiet being too deeply ingrained by harsh teachings. From up ahead, torchlight began to outshine the sickly lichen, and Janus called his scythe to his hands. They rounded a last corner and saw two men running for a closed gate. Lyn tightened the chain, and they had caught the Humans.

Instinctively, Lyn flung the chain around the man's neck, crossing her arms and pulling it tight. He lurched forward, but caught himself with his arms and started to fight back. Lyn was pulled to her knees by his reaction. Realizing what he was doing, she managed to get a knee on his back, and she rested her weight on it, still pulling back. Why wouldn't he just die?

Janus caught his target cleanly through the neck, nearly severing the head. The Mystics beyond the gate watched expressionlessly as Janus retrieved the small artifact, then turned to see what Lyn was doing. He saw her with the chain around the man's neck, strangling him. Why hadn't she just used enough force to break the spine?

Each little motion as the man tried to breathe pulled on the chain, until Lyn thought that she could feel the muscles in his neck, feel the windpipe beyond, which she was slowly crushing. No, she didn't want it to be this way! He was supposed to be dead by now! Her arms slackened a moment, and then pulled the iron links yet tighter.

By Zeal, Lavos, and all calamities, is she -enjoying- this? Janus wondered, paling at the thought. A day, half a day, before, she had trembled at the thought of killing! But what other possible explanation could there be, as she relaxed her arms enough to give her victim the hope of mercy, only to wrench in from him the next moment.

Die already, just die! I have to do this, so go peacefully! the girl screamed in her mind, bearing down on the Human's back harder. He was curved so much it seemed his back would break, and he shook in the grip of her chain, making small gagging noises. With one last shudder, the man went still, though she held the pressure for a long moment after. And then, with a slow blink, she released the chain, letting the body fall to the ground.

Confused and slightly troubled, Janus went to the gate, statue in hand. "We bring the token," he spoke, and couldn't wholly keep the tremble from his voice.

The guard, a Hench, forcibly looked away from the girl who came up behind Janus. "I sees you got it," came the growled reply as the purple creature opened the gate. "The generals be waiting for ye, beyond the door." Janus nodded and left the dungeon, mindful of the auburn haired girl who followed.

Well, I think the question of romance has been answered... More input would be nice, though. RRRT, anyway. Once more, only two...

Erik: Hope you still say that after reading this...

Shigatsu87: I probably should have mention you can't vote in the poll you started! laughs But thanks for explaining. Is your view of the 'contest' the same still...?

Well, that's all for now!


	14. Ceremony of Acceptance

I still don't own. Read below for importain AN!

xxxxxxxxxxx

In all actuality, the generals weren't waiting beyond the next door. A pair of Imps was waiting, each with a pile of clothing beside them. Upon seeing the young pair enter, the Imps dug around in their respective piles. The green Imp finished first, handing Janus a pair of purple pants and a boiled leather cuirass. The young man barely glanced at the girl before changing, grabbing a blue silk sash and red cape as well, much to the Imp's displeasure.

As Janus was changing, the blue Imp neared the distracted girl. It bore red leggings, a blood-hued corselet, and a white cotton skirt. Not looking away from Janus' bare chest, she took the clothes from the small creature, sighing and turning away from the man.

Is this actually happening? Why am I being given these, what's going to happen now? she was thinking as she drew the raiment around her. Confused ruby eyes drifted back towards Janus, and the girl sighed a little when she saw he was pulling on his cape. There went that distraction. Well, she was almost done, anyway. Tying the corselet with nimble fingers, she stopped and looked at her hands. With a feeling of vague surprise, she realized that her hands, while dirty, were not even tinged with red. She could still feel the Human's dying struggles, though, the helpless gasping. But there was no blood on her hands.

"Come on," Janus said, breaking the red-clad woman from her thoughts. His look held something of… respect, or was it disgust? "You don't want to keep the generals waiting," he added, opening the door. Still in silence, she followed his lead.

The door led to a large hallway, which was lined with the male and female representatives of the various Mystic races, males to the left and females to the right. At the far end, there was a small dais, raised about two steps above the floor. Unafraid, Janus began walking toward the stage, ignoring the Mystics who likewise ignored him. A few moments later, he heard footsteps from behind and slightly to the right of him. He wasn't afraid of the Mystics, but the girl who had changed so quickly and completely, who now followed him… He didn't fear her, but she did make him uneasy.

As she walked, white skirt swaying slightly with her steps, she looked at the Mystics between whom she walked. Her mind was not on them, however, but on the circumstances. What was this? Some sort of ceremony, she knew; Janus had told her that earlier. But what would happen? She had killed, and currently wanted an ether pretty badly, so why were they going through all this? Absently, she looked at her hands again. There were tiny abrasions where the chain had dug in. The chain… oops, she had left that in the room. Well, Janus didn't have his scythe, so it couldn't be too important.

Reaching the end of the hall, Janus knelt before the empty dais. Again, it was a few moments before he heard her follow his example. A door left of the dais opened, and Ozzie floated out, wearing his normal white clothing, but with a laurel crown of gold around his green head, the sign of his rulership. Slash and Flea followed, the swordsman dressed in finely sewn white linen with velvet accents; not gaudy, but rich. The mage wore silk, a shimmering yellow dress hanging from one shoulder. These were the generals in their role of Mystic rulers.

It was odd, the girl thought, watching the leaders come forth. All this time as Lady Flea's slave, and she'd never actually knelt to the sorceress. As she pondered, Ozzie moved to the middle of the stage, Slash to his right and Flea to his left.

The Mystic King raised his hands, almost as though he was preparing to give a blessing. "On this day," his voice filled the room easily, "we recognize two who have joined our ranks. Rarely have any passed the trials with such ruthless cunning. They wait, now to begin their service as loyal Mystics."

Ozzie's speech finished, Slash glided down the step, stopping in front of the kneeling boy. "I submit my protégé," the purple humanoid said ritualistically.

"What is his name?" Ozzie asked in the same manner.

"Magus."

Dead silence greeted this announcement, not because of the name chosen, but rather who chose it. The young man had raised his head, cerulean hair cascading past his face. It was he who had spoken, taking Slash's traditional line for himself. Slash looked to Ozzie, then nodded slightly, recognizing the youth's right to name himself.

Ozzie licked his lips a little, not liking the boy's rebellion. But Slash had supported him, so the Mystic King didn't have much of a choice. "We confirm the Mystic, Magus. Let him rise and take his place." Thus admitted, Magus stood and wordlessly followed Slash, standing to the swordsman's right in the same way he stood to Ozzie's right.

Is it my turn now…? the still kneeling girl thought. It must be. Are they going to give me a name? I suppose I need one, since I'm a Mystic. She had accepted the truth, although she still wasn't happy about it.

Flea, in contrast to Slash, walked down the steps, regarding her no-longer-slave with interest. She had never expected the girl to make it, really. Her gaze on the girl, Flea began the ritual, "I submit my protégé."

Protégé… the girl nearly laughed at the word. At least this meant she had some standing, but it wasn't much comfort. She would still serve Mystics.

"What is her name?"

There was a pause as Flea tried to decide on an appellation. She hadn't prepared one. "Crimson," the mage said with a small shrug. It would do as well as any, and it did seem to fit, really.

"We confirm the Mystic, Crimson," Ozzie intoned, glad that this part at least had gone as expected. "Let her stand and take her place."

Moving slowly, as though in a daze, Crimson stood and mounted the steps behind her -teacher-. The Mystic, Crimson. The words echoed in her mind, giving her a focus and stabilizing her damaged mind. Crimson. The Mystic, Crimson. Her. She was Crimson, the Mystic, and Lyn… was dead.

"Respect those who stand before you as they are due," Ozzie concluded. "Now go, and spread word."

The room slowly emptied, Mystic filing past the dais and through the door in pairs, talking softly amongst themselves. The generals stood with the newly named youths until the room was empty but for them, then Ozzie turned and regarded the pair. "Magus, Crimson, listen up now," he ordered. Inwardly, Crimson gasped slightly. She hadn't expected her new name to be used by Ozzie.

"You might be Mystics now, but you're still students. Your lessons will continue, for the most part. You'll take meals with us, and don't you go getting disrespectful. We're still your betters, after all." His brief orders given, the fat Mystic waved his hands. "Now go do something. You have some time before dinner. Oh, and Crimson, you might want to retrieve your chain." Ozzie smirked slightly as he made his suggestion.

"Yes sir," Magus said, bowing slightly, then leaving through the door.

Crimson stood for a moment longer before inclining her head. "Y-yes sir." She hurried down the long hallway, back toward her weapon. She didn't really want to retrieve it, but in this, as in so much else, she didn't have a choice.

The room where she'd been given the clothing was empty now. Very slowly, Crimson opened the far door, the one that led back to the dungeons. She wasn't looking forward to what lay beyond.

The bodies still lay as they had fallen, one with it's head nearly removed, one strangled, the chain still around his neck. With soundless steps, Crimson walked over to the body, then dropped to her knees and reached for her chain. She worked quickly, freeing the iron links from their tangle and doing her best to avoid looking at her earlier handy-work. When she was finished, she gladly stood and left the room, not looking back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First, RRRT.

Campin' Carl: yes, you can complain about chapter length all you want. I'm glad you enjoy, even so.

Erik (Ej-kun): You already know what's going on, if not what's going to happen.

Crazy Joker: Thanks for you ideas, talking to you is helping me imensily.

ShadowCatYumi08: Shadow Cat Dream? Nice. I'm glad you enjoy!

Now, for the announcement. Nobody is going to be happy with me, I think. First let me say, I am -NOT- killing the story! Everyone hear that? Understand? Good. Now, the bad news. I am pausing it. I need to go through ALL the chapters and re-tool them, re-edit them, ect. However, that means I might not be writting new chapters for a while. The good news is I know what I'm going to do for all the rest of the story. I just need to re-do some of the begining.

Also, for what it's worth, Lyn/Crimson isn't going to get TOO much darker. There WILL be two more rather dark chapters, but than she'll get nicer and level out. Even with the re-writting, I'll try to post some new chapters, when I can.

That is all. Flames accepted.


End file.
